kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Kana Asumi
Kana Asumi (阿澄佳奈, Asumi Kana, born August 12, 1983, birth name is Kana Harada (原田 佳奈, Harada Kana)) is a female Japanese singer and voice actress from Fukuoka Prefecture, Japan. She worked for Voice & Heart until 2007 and works for 81 Produce from 2008. Filmography 2005 * Canvas 2: Niji Iro no Sketch, Choir member (ep 21), Waitress (ep 3) 2006 * Tekkonkinkreet, Takaramachi citizen 2007 * Hidamari Sketch, Yuno, Theme Song Performance * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, Kiyal * Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica, Policewoman Kusunome (ep 11) * Bokurano, Kana Ushiro * Shugo Chara!, Ran * Prism Ark, Bridget 2008 * Rosario + Vampire, Female attendant (ep 11) * Persona -trinity soul-, Megumi Kayano * Aria the Origination, Anzu (ep 4) * Sekirei, Yukari Sahashi * Blade of the Immortal, Teahouse Girl (ep 6-8) * Rosario + Vampire Capu2, Sumae Mizuno * Toradora!, Sakura Kanō * Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae, Shina Tamayo * Shugo Chara!! Doki—, Ran * Kyo no Gononi, Natsumi Hirakawa * Hidamari Sketch x365, Yuno 2009 * Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor, Komaki Midori * Hayate no Gotoku Season 2, Fumi Hibino,Shiranui * Kämpfer, Kondou Mikoto * Umi Monogatari: Anata ga Ite Kureta Koto, Marin * Toaru Majutsu no Index, Hyoka Kazakiri 2010 * Hidamari Sketch Hoshimittsu, Yuno * Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon X, Mel (game) * Angel Beats!, Irie * Working!!, Taneshima Popura * Maid Sama!, Honoka * Amagami SS, Miya * Neptune, White Heart/Blanc * Black Rock Shooter, Yuu/STRength * MM!, Shizuka Sado * Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai, Chihiro Kosaka * Tamayura, Kaoru Hanawa 2011 * Astarotte no Omocha - Dora * C³ - Kana Miyama * Dog Days - Yukikaze Panetone *Hidamari Sketch x SP - Yuno *Kämpfer fur die Liebe - Mikoto Kondou *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - Felicia (Japanese voice) * Mayo Chiki! - Nakuru Narumi *Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream - Aira Harune * Solatorobo - Chocolat Gelato *The World God Only Knows II - Chihiro Kosaka * Toaru Majutsu no Index II - Hyoka Kazakiri * Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Felicia (Japanese voice) * Working'!! - Popura Taneshima * Otomedius Excellent - Arnval, Ruby * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Gears of Destiny - Yuri Eberwein/Unbreakable Dark 2012 *Amagami SS+ plus - Miya Tachibana *Ano Natsu de Matteru - Mio Kitahara *Black Rock Shooter - Yū Kōtari, Strength *Busou Shinki Moon Angel - Arnval Mk.2/Kaguya/01 *Haiyore! Nyaruko-san - Nyarlathotep *Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future - Aira Harune Games *Guilty Crown: Lost Xmas as Carol *Fire Emblem: Kakusei as Liz Non-anime roles *Anette in "Rune factory frontier" (VG/Wii) (Japanese) *Blanc / White Heart in "Chou Jigen Game Neptune" ("Super Dimension Game Neptune") (PS3 RPG) (Japanese) *Chocolat Gelato in "Solatorobo : Red the Hunter" (VG) (French) *Felicia in "Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds" (VG) (Japanese) *Kanau Yukimura in "Otaku no Musume-san" (Drama CD) (Japanese) *Mariboa in "Erementar Gerad: Limited Edition Manga Volume 17 Drama CD" (Drama CD) (Japanese) *Mel in "Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon X" (VG) (Japanese) *Melba in "Galaxy Angel II" (VG) (Japanese) *Miya in "Amagami" (VG) (Japanese) *MMS Type Angel Arnval in "Busō Shinki BATTLE RONDO" (VG) (Japanese) *Nozomi Yukimura in "Otaku no Musume-san" (Drama CD) (Japanese) *Nyarlathotep (Nyaruko) in "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" (Drama CD) (Japanese) *Sumomo Kobayakawa in "Princess Nightmare" (VG) (Japanese) Category:Staff Category:Seiyu Category:Personality